The Stars
by kissmekillme
Summary: a story on how the stars came into extences


Once many, many years ago, before the ill-fated Prometheus stole the gift of fire from

the gods, the only light that the mortals had at night was the inconstant light of the moon. The

people were afraid to go out at night and lived in constant fear when the need to venture out

side once the sun had set arose. They were angry with the goddess Selene for taking the light

away for those three days when she visited her lover, Endymion. The man was a shepherd and

was thought by both the Immortal beings and the humans unworthy of the beauty that was the

moon goddess. So to make sure the moon's light never left the night sky, Zeus sent one of his

many daughters from one of his many elicit relationships by the name of Taemestra. She was

rumored to have been the child of Zeus and Aphrodite sent to earth because her mothers

jealously of her beauty and to ensure the young girl would be kept safe of Hera's wrath. Zeus

appeared to the girl in the form of a fair-haired young man. He told the girl that if she headed

west to where the mountains jutted up from the pastures, she would find a young shepherd by

the name of Endymion. Once she found him she was to give him a potion that had been made

by her mother Aphrodite and her half brother Eros, (but to save his own skin and Taemestra's

until the task she was given was had been completed, in case Hera was listening he omitted the

fact that her mother and brother had made it and just called them The God and Goddess of

love) that would make the drinker unable to love any but the one who spoke the incantation

after potion was ingested. Zeus told her the incantation, diligo of luna est volatilis, obscurum ut

adveho eternus (which translated means The love of the moon is fleeting, the darkness that

comes eternal) and said she must not think of the words until he had drunk the potion, if she

did or she were to forget them the young shepherd would love her and only her – as she

wanted, but he would not know who she was or what she looked like. He would – Zeus warned

be doomed to search for her through out all eternity. And She would never be able to ease his

pain. Her mother for tainting a god –given gift, would curse her. What she would to, he did not

know. But unbeknownst to the pair, Selene's brother, Helios who was the god of the sun

overheard and rushed to tell his sister of the evil plot against her love. Selene angered at the

fate that Zeus was trying to bestow on her lover and went to straight to Hera hoping that in her

outrage at finding out of yet another of her husbands affairs would help her save Endymion

from the cruel fate that waited him. Hera placed a curse on Taemestra so that when ever she

tried to recall the words that would make the young man love her, they would slip through her

fingers. Selene warned Endymion of the plot and told him to take his sheep to another place

that day. Afterwards Hera ordered Hephaestus to make a man that looked just like Endymion

and send him to where the young man usually grazed his sheep. For three days and nights,

Taemestra traveled. On the fourth day She came upon the young man who looked like the

shepherd who was so loved by the moon goddess. Awed by the girls beauty the man fell in

love with her with out the influence of the potion and just listening to her speak.. After spent

time with and in turn – fallen in love her self, she had slipped him the potion, Taemestra tried

to recall the words Zeus had spoken to her – but they wouldn't come. Zeus and the God and

Goddess of love watching from Olympus became angered and made good on their threats. The

young man with love clearly written oh his face began to speak of a lost love that he must

search for. At that Taemestra wept, and still weeping was sent by Zeus up to the heavens where

she might watch the man wonder for all time. From the time the sun god rode his chariot across

the sky until the time his sisters chariot made the same journey the man would search. And

once he stopped calling for his lost love Taemestra would start to cry, her tears shining lights

that lit up the heavens. Her tears became referred to as the moons sisters, also called the Stars.


End file.
